One Day
by l'il pirate
Summary: My take on the story in which Jack Sparrow finds himself developing 'stirrings' for a young nun.
1. A Losing Game

:: The words or sentences that begin and finish with a * denote Spanish. I can't speak it or write it so this is my fix. :D Also, this is my idea on what happened for Jack and Angelica to meet.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: A Losing Game<span>

The rain did not stop. It fell in torrents upon the countryside. With life upon the sea, free and wonderful now behind him, a dream... some terrible apparition of a past life, Jack walked on. Day and night it rained, the ground beneath his feet turned to mud causing him stumble and fall with each step. He was too exhausted to think of stopping and dying along the roadway, too exhausted to realize just how dire the situation was, to realize just how far he had fallen from his life. On he walked.

For days it seemed, he walked along that road after being released from prison, his clothes now drenched in rain were old and dirty. What had once been a proud English uniform was now a pile of rags weighing him down. His thoughts, dreary with rain and mud, wondered back to the days spent in the Spanish prison and how he ended up spending a year of his life there.

They had been a few leagues out from Lagos, Portugal, disputing over a shipment of slaves when he had been pointed out as the liberator of one hundred and fifty souls several days prior, along the coast of Africa. It had been a difficult accusation to dissuade, for it was true, but he had tried nonetheless. He had spent hours under accusation, five of which had been passed in the brig until finally his judgment was swiftly decided. For the account of one rough sailor, swearing upon the grave of his 'sainted mother' Jack was sentenced to hang as a pirate. This being something he denied for lack of evidence. His commanding officer, then, just to be sure there was no question with the law burned a pirate brand into his right wrist.

Without even time to recover from the brutally inflicted wound, they threw a rope over the main yard arm and had him taken up amidst the rigging. Fortunately that was the moment in which the Spanish Frigate was spotted. Either luck or providence had taken a hold that day in his life, resulting in his first escape from the noose. It was also that day that he was taken captive along with three other men. Why he had been chosen as one of the prisoners he did not know but he was grateful, for it spared his life.

The year passed behind bars was a slow one. Although there was no official war raging there were still some British men locked away with him. Men awaiting their mother country to come and claim them. Over the months a few men did return to England, but most did not. Some were hung, others held for ransom but being a lowly forgotten lieutenant, Jack saw little chance for pardon. However, once more fate smiled upon the young Jack. Closing in on his ninth month behind bars Jack was released. Something about the debt being paid against him. Jack was stunned, but unlike many a men, he walked out with his life... with freedom resting squarely upon his shoulders.

That was nearly a month ago now, although the days bled together like the mud beneath his feet, he could no longer see the difference between the days. They were the same, the same hazy rain, the same green shapeless landscape, the same road beneath his feet. Soon, Jack no longer felt the rain snake across his skin but the heat of fever, accompanied by a sick clammy feeling that seemed to coat his skin in sweat. He shivered but felt no cold. He wanted to shed his dirty old jacket but had no strength, he wanted to sit and die along the roadway but each foot carried him forward sluggishly toward yet another bend in the road.

Jack stumbled upon his feet and tripped, slowly sinking to his knees he knelled upon the edge of the road and let his head fall. He felt like he was drowning, being choked by his own breath. The rain drops felt like stones heaved against his body, hitting his flushed face causing him to sink further towards the ground. He was so tired, all he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep but something in the back of his mind knew better. He tried to stand but it was useless, instead he only staggered and fell back onto the muddy ground.

It was there, laying along the roadway, that he finally closed his eyes ready and willing to let whatever it was cleaving for his soul to just take it and be gone. It was there that he gave up trying. It was there that they found him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"*Sir*?" A gentle foreign voice nudged him from across the black void of unconsciousness.

Jack opened his eyes, blinked slowly and groaned as he looked up toward the dark vaulted roof above him. Beautiful golden sunshine filtered through the dusty air above him from a small window somewhere to his right, igniting the rough wood hewn walls surrounding him. The glorious sun- he thought- what beauty, the rain had stopped.

"* Sir, wake up*"

Jack turned his head stiffly and looked up into a large set of ebony eyes set into the golden face of beauty. The face smiled, lightly in a tender sort of way as she dabbed his forehead with a cloth. Only then did Jack notice her attire and realize where he was. She was a nun.

The young nun returned her cloth to a bowl of water next to him and picked up a cup of cool water, which she held carefully to his lips. Jack drank slowly, spilling a little as he did but the girl didn't falter. He laid back his head and closed his eyes.

OoOoOoO

Again, he opened his eyes, this time to the glow of candle light, but again he beheld the face of the innocent young nun. He shifted where he lay, lazily groaning as he did so, but kept his eyes upon her. She watched him and waited until he was comfortable before offering him more water. When she replaced the cup to it's place she picked up a small bowl and cradled it in her hands.

"*Soup. Can you manage it*?" she asked kindly.

Jack twitched his head to the left in attempts to stop her but movement was futile. The girl didn't seem to mind though, she only dabbed his forehead once again and give him a gentle smile.

"* Sleep Sir. I'm watching over you.*"

Again Jack closed his eyes, sleep claiming him quickly from exhaustion. Again he fell into limitless darkness without any indication of his next awakening.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was either hours or days later in which Jack found himself peeking out from behind tired eyelids. Once again, sun filtered through the window out of view, and once again he found himself not alone. She sat in an hold chair across from him, book in hand. He watched her for a moment before he shifted under his blanket and immediately caught her attention. Looking up from her book she realized he was awake and gave him a tender smile as she stood and went to his side.

"* Morning Sir.*" she greeted him kindly.

Jack said nothing. He knew a little Spanish but not enough to carry on a conversation, besides he was still tired and the words failed him.

"*How are you feeling today?*"

Jack gave a little groan.

"Been better." he croaked, his voice sounding odd in his own head.

The girl's eyes widened momentarily but then narrowed with a smile.

"I beg your pardon sir, I did not realize you did not speak Spanish." she said kindly, this time in English, although her words were still hitched with a clear accent.

"It's fine." he replied, giving a futile wave of his hand beneath the blanket as he looked around the room, still dazed from what fever remained. "Uh... I don't seem to remember how..."

The girl smiled gently. "You are in the Holy Mother Catholic Convent."

Jack blinked slowly. He was in a church? Subconsciously he rubbed his wounded wrist- the brand would do him no good here of all places.

"You needn't worry. You are safe. It seems you were very ill with fever when Sister Francesca found you on the roadside."

"Found me?" Jack questioned, carefully watching her young face.

Her cheeks flushed lightly as she nodded.

"Just beyond the covenant wall. You had collapsed along the roadway. Senor Rodrequez, who owns the farm across the lane, carried you in with help from his son, and placed you here."

"When did I..?"

"That was four days ago now. You've been very delirious." She lowered her eyes and grabbed the cloth from the small basin next to his cot.

Jack turned his eyes to the ceiling and thought on this. He remembered only a very little of the past days. He remembered walking, and the rain, he remembered the pain and exhaustion but mostly he only remembered her face. She had hovered over him the entire time.

"You were here. I remember you're face." he said finally.

"Yes. Mother Superior has charged me with your care."

"You were always here?"

Her care touched him actually, the gentleness and innocence about her that made what fear she should have had for an unfamiliar man nonexistent.

"Yes." She replied at length.

"You said I was delirious. What was wrong with me?"

"Fever. By the looks of you, you had been walking a great distance in heavy rains, from which contracted a severe fever. Mother Superior wishes, once you have gained enough strength, that I show you where you can bathe, and cleanse your body from the ailment which has settled upon you."

Jack gave a little nod and moved to sit.

"Oh no. You mustn't move until you are strong enough." She moved to restrain him but he only shook his head.

"Don't worry about me luv, I've been much worse than this." Jack replied quickly, stopping her hands and causing her move away.

Sitting up woozily Jack gripped the edge of the cot, the room started to spin, causing him to groan but he remained motionless for a moment, staring hard at the floor. When the spinning started to slow he looked up at the young girl where she stood by the door, her eyes on the floor. She stood there quietly as he tried to stand, but with little success. His body refused to respond.

"I hate to be a bother luv, but I'm afraid I _am _going to need a little assistance."

The girl raised her head and approached him rather awkwardly. She extended her hand to him but he only gave a tired smirk.

"I don't think that'll work. Maybe if you give me your arm."

The girl stepped closer and held out her arm slowly. Jack laid his hand upon it and braced his feet, pulling himself up, he stood as inept as a newborn fawn. He faltered slightly but reached out and steadied himself against the wall. The girl, though nervous a moment ago, stood firm next to him and supported him until he was surefooted.

"Do you think you will be able to walk?" she asked as Jack swayed.

"I hardly know. I can hardly stand." he replied honestly.

"Well, you must. Come, I will help you." The girl slipped her arm carefully around him and helped him step away from the cot. "There. Slowly, that's it."

Jack groaned as he moved but moved all the same with the help of the young nun. They moved slowly out of the little room and out into the world. Though the sunlight hit him like a blow in the face, Jack managed to cross what seemed to be a courtyard into another building, one much like the previous but with several doors facing them. The young girl knocked on the closest door and it was opened by an old woman in a black robe and hood.

"*My my, what have you found my child*?" she asked with tenderness, her Spanish tongue quick and gentle.

"*Sister Roberta. This is the man Mother Superior has asked me to care for. He has been very ill and needs fresh clothes and a place to bathe. Mother Superior asked me to bring him to you*."

"*Yes. You will wait here. I will care for his needs.*"

"*Thank you*" she replied, handing Jack over to the old woman.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Jack protested weakly as she let go of him.

"Don't worry Senor, Sister Roberta will look out for you now. I am to wait here until you have finished."

"Where am I going?"

"*what does he say child?*" Sister Roberta interrupted.

"*He speaks English. He does not understand much Spanish. He is only concerned with where he is going.*" she replied hastily then looked at Jack and gave him a nod. "It is alright. Sister Roberta will draw you water and provide you with fresh clothes."

Jack looked the old nun up and down with an accusing eye. She looked kind but he would have much rather had the young nun to look out for him.

"That's all she'll do right?" he mumbled as she helped him through the door.

The girl lowered her eyes with a blush. He was awfully brash.

OoOoOoOoO

Some time passed before Jack finally managed to communicated the _definite _claim that he was able to bathe without assistance. Although he had never been a shy sort of man, he had qualms about an old nun helping him undress and wash. The old nun was persistent but Jack was finally able to talk his way out of her help, even with the language barrier.

Finally alone, Jack sunk into the steaming tub of clean water with a sigh of pleasure. Instantly he felt a world of difference in his old bones. He soaked in the tub for a long time, just enjoying the scalding water turning his skin red and heating his innards before he remembered why he was there. Feeling sinfully content with the luxury of abundant hot water he begrudgingly picked up the soap and began to wash.

Lathering the soap he washed himself, his hair and his face- upon which he found a beard, although patchy, growing quite stubbornly- he rinsed his hair out and rubbed his chin. He had never been the sort of man with an abundance of facial hair but going without a shave for nearly a year he had a modest collection upon his face. Impressed with just how he must have looked Jack sat back in the water and closed his eyes when he heard a knock and the door and it open.

"Senor?"

It was the girl. Jack slid further into the tub with surprise to be interrupted so suddenly when she spoke again.

"Don't be alarmed. I only wanted to tell you that Sister Roberta wishes to check for lice. She says your hair must be cut if it is infected with lice."

"I don't have lice." Jack defended.

"All the same she wishes to check." She replied from behind the screen set up around the tub.

"Fine."

Jack was about to get up out of the tub, resentfully, to let the wrinkly old woman poke about at his head when she rounded the screen and walked right up to him. Surprised at this Jack sunk even deeper into the soapy water, protesting as he went.

"Oi. Hey, what's she doing here?" he called, hoping the girl was still behind the screen in order to save him from the woman's grabby hands.

"Don't worry Senor. I've told you, she only wants to-"

"Lice I know. Couldn't she have waited until I was done?" he exclaimed.

The girl chuckled beyond the screen but quickly checked herself. "It will only take a moment, then she will leave you to finish."

Jack groaned and quite protesting, giving his head to the woman to probe. Jack tried not to grumble as she carefully picked through his scalp but it was a tall order. He felt ridiculous sitting in a tub of water while an old woman picked through his hair but there was little he could do. Fortunately it didn't last long, for she found no evidence of vermin. Pleased she gave him a stout nod and gibbered about in Spanish, gesturing rapidly as she went.

"Wha'd she say?" Jack called nervously.

"_She says _there are clean clothes on the trunk and implements for you to shave on the small table by the wall. She says she expects you to be cleanly shaven before you leave this room." The girl replied.

"Oh fine." He stood and stepped out of the water once the old nun had left, wrapping himself in a warm blanket left by the tub.

"If that is all I will wait outside."

"No." Jack jumped. "No. It's alright. I'd like to ask you some questions."

There was silence.

"I wont try anything funny, I swear, I only want to know about this place."

Again there was silence for a moment but she finally replied.

"Very well, but I remind you, you are in a place of worship thus your tongue must be guarded."

"Oh right. Sorry luv." Jack winced- the whole religious thing- he had forgotten. "So... what is this place again?"

"This is the Holy Mother Catholic Convent."

"And where is the Holy Mother... Convent?" Jack asked as he dried himself off, looking over the simple clothes laid out for him.

"Four miles outside of the city of Cadiz." She replied, quickly formulating the distance into a measure he might understand.

"Cadiz." Jack repeated with surprise. He had travelled farther than he had thought.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" She inquired suddenly, forgetting herself.

"No. I didn't realize is all. So what goes on here?"

"This is a Convent. A nunnery." she replied as if it were purely obvious. "We serve God, offering him praise and exclusive devotion through our solemn and secluded life here."

Jack blinked slowly, those words causing him to pause and look at the screen blankly.

"Don't tell me you've never been outside these walls."

"Of course I have." She retorted quickly then paused before continuing more slowly. "I was born in Cadiz, but after the death of my mother I was sent here. I have been here ever since."

"Why were you sent here?"

She frowned, not understanding why he did not. "When a child is without family they are handed over to do the work of the lord. Some are forced, for they have no options, other's like myself coming willingly."

"You came here willingly?" He asked.

He was quite taken with the story of a young girl, actually, alone in the world deciding to come to such a place when she had a world of opportunities. Finished dressing now, he went to the looking glass and preceded to shave, after a few moments of admiring the beard he had managed to grow, that is.

"I did." She defended strongly. "I have no other wish but that of serving God until I die."

Jack furrowed his brow. Struck by such an idea. It seemed ridiculous but he didn't say a word. To him there was no life but that which was connected to the sea, however he respected other people's beliefs. When given evidence he would believe a great many things but he hadn't been brought up to believe in one Almighty, not explicitly at least.

"Well good luck with that then." He finally replied, taking a good strip of hair from his cheek with the straight razor.

Behind the screen, waiting, the girl clasped her hands and waited a few moments before curiosity got the better of her and prompted her to step outside the rigid convent rules of etiquette.

"I saw your uniform. Before it was taken and burnt. You're English aren't you?"

Jack smirked. "Not really. I've got English in me but I'm not London bred."

"But you had on an English uniform. Are you a solider?"

"Yes and no. I've never been a solider, you see I... well... _used _to be under the employ of the East India Trading Company. I hope that won't cause any problems."

"No. I did not tell anyone about it."

Jack smiled, glancing at the screen as he took another strip of hair off his face.

"Why not?"

There was silence a long moment before the girl replied.

"You are in Spain now Senor. Many here do not have a love for English. Although you are in a place of God, should anyone find out you have belonged to such a dominion, however remotely, you could be harmed."

Jack smiled and wiped his face clean from soap. "Then I guess I owe you my life..."

"Angelica." she finished for him.

Jack smiled, taking note of the absent '_sister_'. Perhaps there was hope. Thinking on this Jack stepped out from behind the screen, cleanly shaven and dressed in the simple trousers and linen shirt. He must have startled her for she made a little jump and flushed, but he did not let on that he had noticed. He only smiled, steadying his tired self with one hand against the wall.

"Pleased to meet you Angelica. I am Jack."


	2. Things To Come

Chapter Two: Things To Come

Later that night, with food in his stomach and his skin clean from mud and sickness, Jack laid upon his small cot and stared at the ceiling. Angelica had gone as soon as she had brought him a tray of food, saying something about mass and his need for sleep. Regardless, he was alone.

The new clothes he had on, felt odd and foreign but there was no use wishing for his old clothes, they had been burnt as soon as he had shed them. All the remained of his prior life was his thoughts and his scars. He breathed a great sigh and shifted upon the cot, his bones still ached from fever but he was recovering slowly. Angelica said that someone, by the name of _Mother Superior_, would only have him stay only until the next morning, when that came he was to leave.

He thought on what might happen come morning. He did not wish to leave. He did not wish to stay in a convent either but there was a certain female that caused his thoughts to entertain the idea of staying on for some given time. He had no indication of the fruits of such a labour but something in the back of his mind urged him to consider the possibility.

Whatever his feeling on the matter he was positive there would be no convincing this _Mother Superior _he was of use to them. He would be gone come morning, that much was true, but he had no idea where he would go, luckily such thoughts were never enough to scare him before. He would find a place, someplace close by in which he could stay even for a time and keep his eye on the female in question. Of that he was determined.

So, feeling the need for sleep crawling close he closed his eyes and decided to dwell on his situation come morning. Things were rarely impossible where fate was concerned, he was content to let fate have the upper hand yet again- for that mistress rarely failed him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning came quickly, and as usual, Jack woke to find Angelica's face close by once more. It was a comforting feeling to wake to such a face, so carefully looking out for him. Sadly though, almost as soon as Jack realized how nice it felt, he remembered today was the last time he would feel that comfort.

Angelica's face was open and innocent as she smiled at him, bidding him good morning.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked kindly.

"Aye."

"You are feeling better?"

"Aye."

It was a stretch, for as Jack slowly sat and swung his legs out from under the blanket he rubbed his chest. It still hurt, he felt bruised all over but he had felt worse. His head felt much clearer but he was still tired. He resented the fact that he must be off so soon.

"I brought you something to eat. I thought you might want something before you leave." She glanced at the floor.

"Thank you." Jack picked up a fresh biscuit and tapped it on the table when he noticed Angelica frowning at him. "What?"

"Is something wrong with the food?"

Jack furrowed his brow then realized what he was doing. He smirked quickly and shook his head as he broke open the biscuit, which he was delighted to find still warm inside.

"No. Force of habit. It's a seafaring... ritual, I suppose. To make sure there are no weevils in the biscuit." Jack explained.

Angelica pulled a frown, looking quite disgusted with the idea.

"You see sometimes, when food is stored for a long time upon ships, bugs... like weevils find it and burrow inside It's not a pleasant thing to bite into a biscuit to find half a grub, let me tell you, so sailors have picked up the trait of tapping it upon the table to rid it of bugs before eating it." Jack continued, rather liberally.

"There are no bugs in the food here." She noted slowly, after such a distasteful subject.

"Aye. As I said, force of habit. Didn't mean anything against the cooking... or cook." Jack gave her a smile and slid half the biscuit in his mouth to be pleasantly surprised with the taste of fresh butter. It was heavenly.

Angelica stood silently for a moment then shifted uncomfortably, unsure if she should leave now or wait until he was finished eating.

"Shall I leave you now then?" she inquired, leaving little to chance.

"No, sit." Jack replied kindly taking a bite from the apple on the plate.

Angelica sat as bidden, but on the chair across from his cot, next to the window. She was silent a moment, staring at her hands in her lap before she spoke, quietly not daring to glance at his face.

"I do not know if you have any plans as to where you are to go next, but if you are interested I may know of a place in which you can stay... until you are fully recovered that is."

Jack looked over to her, chewing slowly, a smirk creasing his mouth handsomely.

"I would be much obliged."

"There are several places in Cadiz you may be welcomed, it all depends on what you wish to do." She continued, still not daring a look at his face.

Jack took another bite from the apple, pondering the idea. In an ideal world it would have to be some kind of work entitling the possibility of finding work on a ship, perhaps one dealing with a good figure of pay, but such thoughts were not as close to mind as what he may have expected.

"Anything close by?"

Angelica looked up suddenly and met his eyes for what felt like the first time. She was silent but something snapped in her gaze that caused Jack to reply with a small grin, once more causing his lips to crease handsomely. Angelica, couldn't help but then return his look with a small smile of her own, one that ignited the distant glow in her eyes.

"That would be Senor Delavagar, hardly a mile down the road. He owns a vineyard on the edge of the Atlantic sea, and is always in need of strong young men."

Jack's grin deepened as he took another bite from his apple.

"Perfect."

As soon as Jack had finished Angelica picked up the tray and bid him to follow her. Without any idea of where they were going Jack followed her meekly, across the courtyard back to the large main building he had bathed in the day prior. It seemed to be a large stone manor from which he could see but it smelt strongly of mildew, causing it to seem older than it was. They walked down a large open corridor lining yet another courtyard and into a large door. They passed several doors and crossed several halls before they reached what appeared to be a kitchen. It was empty but well used. Angelica laid the tray upon one of the empty tables then motioned for Jack to follow her once more.

In actuality, Jack was quite in awe of the building as he followed this girl through it. The layout was confusing, causing him to wonder how anyone could remember where they were going, but Angelica seemed to have no problem as she lead him back out into the morning sunshine and across a small yard to a large stone wall. The wall was covered in vines, so much that Jack hardly noticed the thick wooden door until Angelica pulled back the vines and pushed it open.

"This lane will take us to Senor Delavagar's manor." She said as they both stepped out onto the quiet little lane lining the great stone wall.

Jack looked up and down the lane with curiosity, making note of the door... just in case.

"So, this Senor Delavagar..." He inquired, as they walked, raising his brows in point of fact.

"He is a wealthy wine merchant. He spends much of his time in Cadiz but owns a manor here where he makes all of his wine." Angelica explained. "He employs much of the countryside's young men for his enterprise."

"And such work is not frowned upon... you know, from a nun's perspective?"

Angelica glanced across at him curiously. "I don't understand."

"It's not some kind of sin having me work there is it?" he asked, feeling rather foolish. "I thought God was against all vices. Purity and all that."

Angelica shook her head. "God does not forbid the consumption of wine. He himself said it was a refreshment to the soul."

"Hmm. That so." Jack raised his brow. Good to know. "So, you're allowed to just leave like this?"

Angelica frowned. "I am going back."

"Yes yes, I mean just leave the convent grounds without authority?" he inquired pulling at branch dipping over the lane.

"It is not a prison." She replied strongly. "I am leaving for a _legitimate _reason, to show you the way. Then I will return and continue my duties."

Jack raised his brows, not saying a word. He was rather surprised at her quick defence. He could nearly hear anger in her voice as she spoke. Not very godly of her. Jack smiled and walked on next to her.

"So... convent life?"

Angelica paused on the lane and looked at him. "Yes. Is that a problem? Why is it that you must always bring up the obvious fact?"

"No, not at all, I was only just saying." he defended, stopping as well. "I was just wondering why the other's don't call you _sister_, isn't that what you women call each other?"

Angelica frowned, glancing away from his face, and continued on their way. "I have not yet taken my vows. I am not considered a Bride of Christ yet."

"A... huh." Jack gave a little scoff of surprise and hurried after her. "So you're not technically a nun?"

"No. I will be soon. All I have already taken my first vows at fourteen years of age which set me along this path but to be considered a true Bride of Christ I must take another vow."

"And when's that?"

"At my next birthday I will be considered eligible and Mother Superior will hear my vows made to God." Angelica replied with finality.

"And what's that mean exactly?" Jack inquired innocently enough, he thought, but Angelica stopped once more and looked at him blankly.

"Are you a Catholic? Are you baptized?"

Jack's eyes widened as his chin lowered. His mind raced. What should he say? Did it matter? Would this be it? If she found out that he was not religious at all would that end whatever was beginning here.

Angelica's eyes narrowed slowly as he made no answer.

"Not exactly." He finally confessed, watching her carefully.

Angelica was silent a moment. Staring unashamedly into his brown eyes.

"You are a heathen."

"A what?" Jack retorted, quickly taking offense.

"Someone who has no religious belief in God." She replied boldly then took a step away as she hugged herself. "I only assumed. I told..." She looked back at the convent down the lane and blanched.

"What?" Jack questioned, suddenly uncomfortable with her change. "What's wrong?"

Angelica closed her eyes and frowned.

"I told Mother Superior you were Catholic."

"So?" Jack gave a little jump and waved his arms. "What's wrong with that? I don't care."

"No. Don't you see?" She exclaimed. "I told Mother Superior a lie."

"No, you didn't know. It's completely different."

"I've still sinned."

"Not really." Jack countered. "It's just a misunderstanding. I'll never tell, so it's fine. I can be Catholic!"

Angelica sighed, frowning at Jack's careless face.

"You don't understand. It's not as simple as saying something. There is a lot more involved than simply thinking yourself something."

"What does it matter. No one has to know. So what if they believe I'm one of them?"

Angelica wiped her eyes with her palm. "No, no."

Frowning Jack stepped forward and pulled her hand from her face. Suddenly, Angelica's ebony eyes locked upon his and stared, transfixed it seemed, upon his face. Jack gave her a small grin and shrugged gently.

"Don't worry so much luv." he told her kindly. "It's done, let's keep going."

"But-"

Jack shook his head, shushing her. "I'm sure He's got more to worry about than a little misunderstanding."

Angelica blinked slowly but with the appearance of his smile she found little to be anxious with. Quietly she relented, her shoulders sagging with a sigh.

"Are we good then luv?"

She nodded, however not believing the word 'luv' was entirely proper, it was not her place to correct him. Jack, now pleased to have her calm once again, released her hand and walked on leaving the girl to follow a step behind. He knew this was difficult for her, it always was taking the first step away from childlike naivety but she would soon get over it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A short part of the journey was passed in silence but mostly Jack tried to speak, gently and skilfully trying to learn as much about her as he could without making her uncomfortable. He was surprised actually at how trusting she was, a little quick tempered but definitely a pleasure to talk to. She drank in his conversation attentively, questioning when the opportunity arose and listening keenly when he spoke. Not a boring word left her mouth during the entire walk.

Jack grinned at her, amidst a rather animated tale of some convent occurrence involving several candles. He still did not know her age but judging from experience and conversation she seemed to be eighteen, a good age to be sure. She was still innocent, though educated in the general ways of the world, she was still sheltered from it's influence. This, being something that made Jack question his feelings when looking at her.

She was beautiful, surely she knew that. She could go far with a face like that. More than that, though, she was intelligent and quick minded, a trait that was very useful when used properly. She had her entire life ahead of her. Yet she was here. _Why_? Jack felt the desire to open her eyes to the world, to widen her horizons, but pondering any way in which he could do that left him feeling loathsome.

No. Jack decided definitely, watching her look out across the road. Underneath it all she was just a girl, a girl he didn't have the heart to damage. She was too pure, too innocent a soul. If she wanted to live for God he would let her be... but if, for some chance, she did not choose that way of life he would be there.

A short time later, they reached the lane heading into Senor Delavagar's manor. Angelica stopped at the edge of the lane and looked down it. It was not long but the estate was large, there would be much work available for Jack here.

"Here we are." She said with a hint of finality. "Inquire after a Senor Eduardo, he is the overseer of the estate. If there is work to be done he will provide it. I should have asked this before but do you know very much Spanish?"

"Enough to get by. I'll pick up the rest I need." Jack replied resolutely.

"Good. Then here." Angelica held out a small pouch to Jack.

Jack took the pouch but immediately handed it back, feeling it's contents. "No. I don't want your money."

"Please. Take it. You may need it."

"No."

"Please Jack."

Jack sighed, the sight of her large black eyes were hard to argue with. He nodded finally and tied it to his belt.

"Senor Delavagar is a hard master but you should do fine." Angelica continued, lingering by the lane.

"Got it. Will you be alright walking back alone?"

Angelica nodded. "It is safe."

"Well then." Jack said, turning towards the lane leisurely. "Thanks for looking out for me these few days."

Angelica stood still, clasping her hands before her- the perfect picture of serenity. She watched him saunter casually about at the end of the lane, reluctant to leave directly. Jack glanced back at her and had to grin. Her face was blank, as it should have been, but he had a feeling there was something brewing under the surface.

Providence or not, he knew he would see her again.

"I don't have anything to give you for looking out for me but if ever I can do anything for you luv, don't hesitate to ask." He said, with eyes innocent enough to cause her to smile lightly.

"It was God's will that we found you, and that in which I was asked to watch over you." she replied modestly.

"Well if ever He thinks it high time we meet again I'll be glad to oblige him." Jack gave her a handsome smirk, causing her to quickly drop her eyes to her feet.

Smiling at this, Jack turned towards the lane and backed down it, waving his arms animatedly as he bid her an eccentric farewell.

"Adios Senorita! Until we meet again."

Angelica looked up as he backed away, smiling at his antics, even braving a small wave goodbye before her conscience stabbed her with guilt, but by the time she lowered her hand Jack had grinned and turned away. He had seen her smile and made note of it with pleasure. She was just a girl underneath it all.

Angelica stood silently at the end of the lane until he began to shrink with the distance. Repeating, with each step he took, that he was some sort of test. Each of his smiles, each uninterrupted glance from his brown eyes or kind comment was a test put before her by the devil to stumble her. To draw her away from her solemn decision to serve God. She knew sin. Each Sunday the entire town was counseled against it, against it's alluring disguises.

As Angelica stood there she knew it was wrong, the lighthearted breathlessness she felt, as she was to be a nun. A Bride of Christ. She must overcome it, she must shield herself from the devil's influence. So, taking a deep breath, Angelica crossed herself and held tightly to the cross about her neck.

"I pray Lord, watch over this man's soul... watch over him and I will never disown you."


	3. The End Begins

Chapter Three: The End Begins

Jack worked hard along side the other workers a full week before he impressed the overseer enough to hire him on. Pleased with this, to gain pay and a real cot to sleep on, Jack thought back on the girl whom had got him a place here. It was hard work, as she had said, but he was pleased with the coin it got him. He had been cooped up in his cell too long to remember how good it felt to work with his hands.

Over the next week his callouses softened, his skin darkened with sun and his arms regained their youthful strength. Yes, he was feeling more at home in this rough winery than he had ever felt in his life employed with the Company. The workers were young men, quick mouthed and suave, always eager to outshine their friends at any game or bet, but Jack quickly fell into place for he had grown up around such youths. He won countless hands of cards and the occasional winners purse for some gutless bet. He told tales of the sea and taught the men how to play dice. All in all he was readily accepted for his wit and wisdom.

Upon the eve of the third week Jack was to be employed at the Delavagar Vineyard, he slipped a small purse of coins into his pocket and headed off into the afternoon sun. A few of the young men wanted to visit a small tavern, tucked away a few minutes, down the road from the convent that had cared for him so Jack headed off with them. It was high time to pay Angelica a visit and repay her for her generosity. Besides he had started to miss her face. As they neared the four corners where Jack had been found by Angelica, he waved his mates onward claiming he had to pay off a debt. Carousing and jeering, for they knew him as a charmer, they continued on without losing a minute and disappeared into the evening shade.

Jack waited until they were out of sight before cutting across the lane and round about to the front of the convent. He stood and stared up at the large iron gate with mixed emotion. He was calm as ever, suddenly showing up out the blue, but he was rather anxious to know how he was to find Angelica, or even if he could. Regardless, braving the entire convent's displeasure, he rang the bell and waited.

It was several minutes before a nun, dressed in the same black formless cloak and hood as the rest, appeared from a small dark doorway next to the gate. She was middle aged and plain but she looked kind. Jack hoped he was in luck.

" *Evening Sister. I was hoping to speak with a young novice you have here*" He explained as best he could in his newly learnt Spanish tongue.

"*I am sorry young man, but you are not allowed inside this convent.*"

"*That's fine, I can wait here. If you'll fetch her for me.*"

"*What business do you have with her?*"

A little frustrated now to be forced to divulge information he was not even sure of himself at this moment, Jack frowned.

"*She paid me a certain measure of kindness some time ago. I was unable to thank her. I wish to now.*"

"*I will tell her.*" She moved to leave. "*You must go now*"

"No. You don't - ... *I mean, you don't understand. I need to speak with her. Would you please call her here. It'll only take a moment. Please Sister*" Jack supplicated earnestly.

The nun frowned sadly. "*Young man, your effort is wasted. Go now. This one in whom you must see is not for you to see. Go.*"

And with that the nun left him standing at the gate. Grasping the cold bars under his rough hands, Jack stared into the stone courtyard he had never seen. He didn't understand what had been meant by her words, his mind was still working to unravel her proper speech in which he believed she said Angelica as not going to see him. Anxiety now creeping up upon him Jack turned away from the gate and glanced up at the sky. The sun was quickly dipping towards the horizon masked with dominant trees. It would be full on twilight in an hour and dark in another half hour. Whatever he was going to do he needed to think of it quick. Jack glanced back at the gate and over the convent walls.

"Where are you luv?" he wondered aloud.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The bells, calling the nuns to prayer, sounded a short time later causing Jack's head to snap to attention. The dark was falling quickly, and although he hadn't the slightest idea of where to go, Jack discreetly slipped in the large wooden door hidden in the dark corner of the courtyard. Silently thanking Angelica for her thinking, he flattened himself along the wall and waited. The nuns surely by now had all migrated to the inner chapel for their prayers, judging by the still corridors and empty courtyards, so braving all, Jack made his way across the lawn towards the large stone building.

Although Jack had no idea whatsoever in which to find Angelica, he decided the best chance he had at finding her was to find the other nuns, so listening carefully, Jack followed their voices raised in song. He manoeuvred soundlessly through the corridors and dark passageways with little difficulty, finally finding what seemed to lead to some kind of 'inner church'. He ducked behind a curtain and waited but there was no one in view, he could still hear the singing, so he guessed it was safe enough to continued onward. Onward he went, slipping through the heavy door without causing a sound.

As it happened, Jack did not slip into the chapel main floor but rather a small balcony housing several statues above a grand organ. Noticing the entire chapel below dotted with dozens of nuns he quickly dropped behind the railing and cursed under his breath. Instantly feeling eyes upon him, Jack looked directly above and cowered at the sight of the Virgin Mary's face.

"Sorry luv." he murmured, inching away from her blank but steady gaze.

Then, hearing the organ's gothic jarring tune fade into the darkness, Jack ventured another peak. Perhaps he could see Angelica from here, but he was quickly mistaken. The nun's silently had begun to file out of the pews and down the isle, out through the large doors centred in the back wall. Frowning, Jack felt his efforts were wasted when he noticed one nun was not moving. She knelt before the cascading arrangement of candles at the front of the chapel in such a way that made Jack's mind whir.

Feeling the urge to go down and be sure for himself this was not the woman he was searching for, he slipped back out the small wooden door and down a set of nearby stone steps to find another door, tucked away behind a set of heavy brown curtains. Sneaking through the door, Jack found himself at the edge of the chapel's main floor. He paused in the shadow's, his eyes falling upon the nun kneeling there before him. It took him a moment before his eyes adjusted to the mixture of harsh candle light and intense blackness, but when he did Jack felt his breath caught in his chest.

Before him, before the tower of candles, knelt Angelica. Her skin, though flushed in candle light, was blue from cold. Her hands were clasped perfectly before her, her head bowed, her lips trembled. Even from where he stood, Jack could see her sway with exhaustion, which caused him to feel a stab of concern. He did not know how long she had been here or why, but one thing was for a certainty, he was not about to leave her like this another moment.

Casting his eyes carefully, over the deserted chapel, Jack inched towards her slowly.

"Angelica." He hissed, she did not respond. "Angelica."

It was only as Jack reached her, and knelt along side her, that Angelica acknowledged his existence, only lifting her head wearily with blank eyes.

"You shouldn't be here." She echoed, as if from a distance. "You will be seen."

"I don't care." Jack responded quietly, as he laid his hand upon her arm. "What's happened?"

Angelica said nothing, she only stared at him with hollow eyes. She looked to be in pain. Feeling cut to his very core Jack raised his hand and touched her face with his rough fingers.

"I have failed God." she mourned helplessly, ignoring his tenderness. "I have tried in vain to put these thoughts behind me, I have yielded to Mother Superior's wish to have me take my vows but I cannot live a lie."

"What are you talking about luv?" Jack questioned, gliding forward to frame her against his chest, if needed... if she let him, but she remained rigid. Jack bent his head over her sympathetically.

Angelica covered her face with her hands and sobbed in frustration. "I have tried, with God as my witness, I have tried to banish you from my thoughts but I cannot."

"You what?" Jack questioned, flinching in surprise as his breath being sucked into his mouth so quickly that his voice wavered.

Immediately, Angelica pushed herself away with anger and pain written clearly across her face. She gripped the rough hewn stones beneath her with trembling fingers and glared at him with betrayal.

"Am I so valueless in your eyes that you react with such repulsion?" She sobbed in pain. "So tainted by my sheltered life that you resent me?"

"No, no!" Jack jumped forward, feeling helpless at the sight of her misery. "I was only surprised. I never, _never _in my life, expected you to have any feelings for me. I didn't expect it, I thought something had happened to you. I was worried." He explained tenderly, peeling her fingers from her pale face.

"Truly?" She asked, her voice quaking.

"Absolutely luv." he replied with a ghosted smile. "You've done so much for me, how could I not think highly of you?"

Angelica gazed miserably into Jack's face, trying in vain to distinguish the truth from untruth. Could she trust him, a sinner? Although he still sat next to her, intently watching her, how could she know if she could trust him?

Almost sensing her confusion, Jack inched even closer to her and raised his fingers to her face again. Brushing the skin upon her cheek, he cupped his hand around her chin and, without a single thought of protest, lowered his lips onto Angelica's.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After their kiss, shared at the alter of the chapel, Jack managed to persuade Angelica to leave all supplications of repentance behind for the time being. She needed to regain her strength or she might catch her death of cold if she remained where she was. Although she hesitated to accept his aid, she quickly relented to his tender pleading eyes. Besides, she was far too tired to argue with him. He knew of her feelings for him, she had no strength to keep fighting them, she only prayed he would understand.

Jack took Angelica across the convent to an old gardener's shed in which he had spent his days in the convent. He was unsure if it was safe but it was the only place he knew. Entering he found little had changed, the cot was still made up and an old lantern sat on the rickety old table across from it. Jack helped Angelica to the cot then lighted the lantern, but only after he closed the small shutters outside to keep the light from attracting attention.

Back inside the small shed, Jack sat on the rickety chair by the door and just looked at the weary girl curled up on the rough cot. She looked tired and small, almost afraid as she wavered on the edge of sleep. Jack wasn't sure why she looked this way but he had a feeling it had something to do with him. Regardless of what it was, Jack sat back in the chair and waited for sleep to claim her, they would sort things out come morning, until then she needed rest.


	4. A Life Altered

Chapter Four: A Life Altered

The dew was still glistening bright when Jack left the convent.

He hadn't the nerve to wake Angelica but he judged it was time when the sun streaked in through the cracks of the closed shutters. He had watched her sleep for a short time, so peaceful and young, before he decided it was best he leave. He would have unleashed havoc if he stayed any longer.

So, leaning over her he brushed her hair off her forehead and kissed it, simply caught in the moment, before he slipped out the old door and out into the new morning. Almost sure he would be seen, Jack froze outside the door and glanced around the still courtyard. He didn't know if there would be any nuns anywhere close by but he didn't dare risk running into anyone, he spied a sturdy vine clinging to the tall stone wall next to the shed and brazenly smirked.

In short order he climbed the vine and sat astride the wall, giving one last glance over the sleepy yard he said a silent farewell to the girl sleeping in the shed and promised to return for her. Then, praising himself on his stealth, he threw his leg over the far side of the wall he slid down to the ground, out of sight, not noticing the dark form shift in a window above.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jack strode through the village with his head down, mulling over the events of the night prior. He didn't know where he was going, he only followed the road beneath his feet knowing for certain it would take him someplace he needed to be. He thought of returning to the vineyard, he thought of even returning to the convent but either place caused him worry. It was not the path he wanted, not a path he could pursue.

Whether he liked it or not he was a wanted man, a pirate, and as such he had to be careful of who he befriended, anyone could get him killed... or have them harmed. Jack glanced at the townsfolk he passed, each face making him feel nervous as if they knew his secret. No, this was not going to be an easy life. Although, his father was a pirate as were many of his childhood friends, they did alright. Jack smiled thinking about his life back then, back when it was such a simpler time. No doubt if he had stayed, he would have chosen this life of piracy, it had been what he wanted when growing up.

Jack rubbed the brand on his wrist, still a tender thought under the pressure of his massaging fingers. Somehow he didn't think it would have felt the same. Regardless, this was his life now and he best live it well. Jack paused on the street and watched two children sword fighting with sticks across the way. He smiled but for some reason their childish spin on life reminded him of Angelica. Frowning, Jack looked up at the sky, the sun nearly cresting the highest point he turned back. He had walked further than he thought.

Although he doubted it would make much difference he felt the need to say goodbye, after all she had done for him he owed her that at least. Jack strode quickly back of the street and then up the lane before he noticed someone coming towards him. It took him a moment to realize, sickly, who it was but coming closer he could tell it was her. With a bag hanging limp from her hand, he lowered his chin. No.

Jack walked towards her silently. Her face was lowered, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and shame, she hardly even noticed him at all until he stopped and frowned sadly. He gave a little shrug in apology but she only exhaled sharply and shook her head.

"Don't." She said flatly. "It is my fault alone."

"What happened luv?"

"I have been tainted." She murmured in shame.

"Tainted? By who, me?" He was surprised actually. Who had known he had come back? "Nothing happened!"

"Mother Superior saw you leave this morning. She wouldn't listen to a word I said. I am no longer welcome there." She replied, raising her chin slightly. She was not afraid.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll find something."

Jack scoffed, a kind smile curving his lips. He reached for her satchel, which he guessed had little if not anything in it, and slung it over his shoulder.

"Come on luv, I'll see you find a place."

Angelica sighed, angry with herself to be in such a predicament but glad this man was here. His smile warmed her soul and gave her confidence. Perhaps things wouldn't turn out as bad as she taught.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later that evening, both Angelica and Jack walked along the streets lining Cadiz's harbor. Angelica had secured a position as a kitchen maid in a local Inn, while Jack had secured a position as a sailor upon a ship bound for the Caribbean. He was pleased to receive the position, it had been a long time since he had been upon the sea and he was eager to see what the Caribbean had to offer him.

Angelica was quiet. She felt much calmer, knowing she had a safe place lay her head but when Jack had told her his news she felt her happiness dissolve. He wouldn't be leaving for a day or two but she still didn't like it. She had never expected him to stay but she had never thought of him leaving. He had become such a part of her life in their short acquaintance.

Jack looked across at her, nibbling her lip childishly, and smiled. She had been quiet all evening and although he enjoyed her company it was becoming taxing trying to jolly her out of this melancholy mood.

"Something's bothering you luv, what is it?"

Angelica shook her head. "Nothing."

"It's something." Jack replied, raising his brows comically.

Angelica turned her face away.

Frowning, Jack looked down the street to a well lit tavern. The allure of grog, music and a good time threatening, Jack slipped his arm around her and propelled her forward. She protested weakly but he only gave her a charming grin and promised some much needed distraction.

Inside the tavern was a merry band of townsfolk of all shapes and sizes. Many, middle-aged men and women propelled by wine, darted two and fro through the tavern seeking good company, a lively game of dice or one of cards. Jack grinned, instantly feeling comfortable amidst the questionable rabble whilst Angelica shrunk back next to him and looked over a room filled with sinners and all manner of blasphemous acts.

Glancing down at her face and sensing her urge to dart, Jack took her hand and pulled her further into the room towards an empty table. She moved slowly at first but as soon as people crowded around her between the tables she stuck next to Jack as close as she could. Jack smirked and slipped his arm around her, keeping her closer still. Perhaps it was hasty of him to thrust her into such company so soon but as far as he was concerned this was only wetting her toes in the world he now belonged to.

Sitting down at the table and ordering two glasses of wine, for a start, Jack smiled over at Angelica hunched over the table, her eyes darting every which way to the faces around her. Jack, seeing her fear, reached his hand across the table and patted it, causing her to look at him. He gave her a smile and then reached over, grabbed the edge of her chair and pulled it next to his. Angelica tried to smile for his kindness but her eyes only darted across the room as the mismatched band, now taking the modest stage in the corner, struck up a lively tune.

Jack watched them play, they were quite good, then glanced across to Angelica cautiously peering into one of the mugs the maid had just placed before them. Jack took his and took a drink, motioning for her to do the same. She did so, cautiously and seemed to be relieved to taste it was wine. She turned back to the musicians and Jack laid his arm across the back of her chair, ready to relax and enjoy the evening finally.

Whether it was minutes or hours that passed, the illusion of time disappeared entirely amidst the tavern rabble. Songs bled into each other and conversation rose and fell according to the choice of song. Before his time, Jack found himself cheering the musicians along with all the rest, leaving Angelica to stare with a mixture of hidden joy and embarrassment. Jack paid no heed to her other than to encourage her to join the festivities, be sure her glass was always full and his arm always around her. Although she had shed her nun's appearance upon receiving her job across town she still looked innocent enough to entice, and as Jack found himself glancing at her more and more often, he realized just how many others were doing the same.

Within a short time the tavern was rocking with the sound of cheers and shouts and the stamping of feet as another rollicking reel screamed from the musicians' instruments. Melting one tune into another, Jack smirked as the tune sounded familiar to his ears. _Bungo Rye_. Not particularly a tune for a Christian girl but looking over at her he smiled to see her stiff shoulder's loosening and her hands clapping along with the rest. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

They listened to a few songs and drank wine between sets. Relaxed with a few coins in his pocket from a hand at dice and Angelica sitting across from him, Jack smiled liberally as they talked. He was finding it hard not to do so as her smiles came more easily and her tongue grew loose. She spoke little of her past but more so of her enjoyment of the evening and excitement to be in the world.

"Well luv, that's something let's hope you don't grow tired of, there's much to see yet."

"I want to see it all." She confessed. "I've never seen anything, never been out of the convent further than the edge of his city."

"A new city seen in one day, one as big as Cadiz is a good start." Jack grinned. "If I had a ship of my own I'd swear you'd be able to see a new city each day but I'm not going to lie, it ain't going to happen that fast."

Angelica smiled sadly, gazing down at her lap as Jack sipped his wine.

"I say something wrong luv?" he asked, returning his mug to the table cautiously.

"No." She looked up at him then quickly off to the corner of the room.

"Luv?" Jack tilted his head sympathetically as he peered at her face. "You got that frown again."

"I'm just tired." She returned quickly, surprised how easily the lie came.

Jack smiled gently, catching her eyes with his own. It was dangerous the way he grabbed your heart with his intense gaze, unable to break it she did not know what to do to quiet her breathing. A blush flushed her cheeks, causing Jack's smile to slope charming, his arm around her shoulder slipped around her neck and slowly he brought his face to hers. It was dangerous just how beautiful this girl was.

As they broke their kiss, Jack smiled and rubbed her jaw until she smiled. She didn't like his power but she couldn't help it. She raised her hand to his cheek and allowed him to kiss her again, now understanding the _evils of man_ each sermon had cursed. She swore in her heart as his lips cupped hers, that she would never abandon her beliefs and her vows she had take in the convent but she made one exception, this man would always have a place within the cracks of that promise.

Another hour of frolicking tunes and bittersweet ballads of love saw the musicians off stage. By that time both Angelica and Jack had cheered and sang along with them, bid the motley bunch good luck and made their way out of the tavern. Jack walked Angelica home in the wee hours of the morning, gently swaying with drink. Angelica walked a little straighter than he but did not protest to his arm around her.

They walked most of the way with Jack mumming some tune that had been played that night, his mind jumping from subject to subject, his eyes roving from tavern to tavern when he suddenly blurted out the truth he had hidden from her so carefully the entire night.

Angelica stopped in the street as the truth caused him to stagger into a more coherent state. Jack groaned at his stupidity and prepared himself for the worst of it. For the end of this short, misshaped friendship they had forged.

Angelica stared at his self-loathing face and balled her fists feebly at her sides.

"You are a Pirate?" She asked in disbelief.

Jack cringed but dared not speak a word. She read his face clearly enough.

"Have you been caught... have you a brand? ... or do you only think yourself one?" She asked levelly but her last words surprisingly stinging his ego.

"You'd think I'd lie about it? What good would that do me?" He asked solemnly, leaning on a barrel with mental exhaustion.

Angelica frowned, shifting on her feet several times before he stepped forward and apprehensively met his eyes.

"May I see it?"

Jack's brows twitched with sudden surprise but without question he loosened the cloth binding his wrist as he stood. Removing the cloth all together he held his wrist out to her and felt his skin ripple as she took it in both hands and traced the pink scar.

"I'm sorry." she murmured, looking up to meet his unnerved gaze. "Do you mind... if I ask how it happened?"

Jack pealed his cracked lips from each other slowly. "When employed with the EITC I was given an order but disagreed with it. Because I disobeyed they accused me of several crimes and called a pirate." Jack then shrugged, noting her calm. "My ship was sunk, I was branded, handed over to a Spanish Galleon then thrown into prison."

"They did not send you to the gallows?" she asked timidly.

"Ney. They didn't know what had happened moments before they began shooting at us. I was taken captive, a prisoner of war." Jack replied innocently enough.

Angelica nodded solemnly, she had led a sheltered life but she knew of this history between England and Spain and their drawn out warring relationship. She removed her fingers from his wrist, allowing him to wrap it back up before anyone passing took notice.

"I am sorry for your pain. I am sorry man only sees what is visible to the eyes." She lowered her eyes, kicking at a little dirt under her feet. "I wish that the men who did this to you had the power to read hearts, for I am sure they would have found little to accuse you of."

"Aye. If wishes were horses beggar's would ride." Jack smirked. "I'm not disappointed."

"How so?" She asked, a little surprised he would venture such a thing.

Jack's smile faltered only a moment before he realized it wouldn't be ideal to share a little family history for the sake of humoring her.

"Could be worse. I could be dead, they tried you know." He then smirked, making her smile- thinking he spoke in jest.

"I am glad you found your way here then, considering what you have gone through."

Jack smiled and slid his hand behind her ear, reading into her comment with curious ease. Instantly Angelica's pulse quickened, her chest tightening.

"You are leaving." She whispered tensely. "Why must you do this?"

Jack gave her a crooked grin as he gazed into her innocent face. "If we have a day, why waste it?"

"If there is a day to be had why must you make that harder?"

Jack brushed her cheek with his hand and smirked insolently. "Because there will always be another day luv."

Angelica couldn't help but smile. She didn't understand his optimism but just seeing her diffuse a looming problem welcomed his lips once more. She wasn't even shy, standing there in the street in his arms but then again she didn't notice anything around her but his arms. It tasted bittersweet, even his promise to return one day and take her on some adventure, because she doubted it but still found some comfort in his idea.

When the kiss was broken Angelica just stared up into his face with a mixture of disappointment and uncertainly. She waited for him to speak, he had a look that he wished to, but he only stared in silence for several moments before tracing her chin with his finger.

"What do you say to staying with me tonight luv?" He asked, quietly, with a look so blankly intent that Angelica nearly missed his words.

Within the moments that followed sluggishly, warnings screamed in her mind, warnings she had pounded into her mind during her life in the convent, her life attending church. Her mind swam with replies, with people's voices condemning such things so violently that she thought she might scream but from within those voices came her own.

"Yes."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The dew was still fresh when Jack left the boarding house. It had been a sanctuary for two days, spent in peaceful slumber and ardent love, but the time had come for Jack to slip away.

Three full moons had come and gone since he had first seen her face. He had not thought about that day until now, on his way to the ship destined to take him across the ocean. In that time, finding his way to the ship, he thought not only of Angelica but also of his family, and the difference that seemed to follow his every move. His family might still have been together if it had not been for him. He wanted to stay and see what future might be his to have, here if he chose to stay, but what havoc would he have unleashed on Angelica's life if he stayed?

So, once again, standing still at the edge of the dock overlooking the wakening town, Jack said his silent farewell and like always he promised he would return. One day he'd find her again.

* * *

><p>:: THE END:: I only posted all these immediately out of morbid fear of my computer. It's got a grudge or something- won't let me sign in ever. I hope you liked this fic, I've been waiting a long time to post it. :)<p> 


End file.
